wet blanket
by ethereis
Summary: alkohol, gunung meletus, dan luka yang perlu diceritakan.


_Saturday 08.40 pm_

Ia tidak bohong, baconnya lumayan enak. Tetsuya masih mengecap selulit di antara selah giginya, menaruh dagu ke atas meja, kedua tangan mengikuti. Ia seorang lightweight yang memalukan.

Orang asing tadi yang kini tak begitu asing namun masih asing mengangkat alis kirinya, penasaran, mengamati Tetsuya dari balik botolnya sendiri. Garis putih di bawah matanya sedikit bersinar oleh serpihan matahari. Lucu, Tetsuya menyeringai, dunia sedikit berputar dan goyang. Berkedip, Tetsuya memutuskan untuk pulang cepat.

"Duduklah sebentar lagi, kau masih payah seperti itu."

Tetsuya dengar, matanya melirik lurus, ke kawan minumnya. Tangannya perlahan bergerak lunglai, dan Tetsuya bersumpah alis di hadapannya naik satu senti lagi.

Dan kau, ia mendengar dirinya sendiri, telunjuk bergetar oleh efek alkohol, menuding, kau, ceritakan kisah dibalik luka di wajahmu itu.

.

.

 _Saturday 09.30 am_

"Ini hanya bekas kecelakaan." Tetsuya mengerling, dan dunia tak bergoncang sehebat tadi, karena ia mencoba fokus, mendengarkan. "Bukan karena menolong kakek tua menyeberang. Kau tak perlu iri."

Apa barusan dia bilang-

"Serius mate, setengah jam lalu kau tampak seperti papan tulis baru dan aku bahkan tak bisa melihat apapun di sana, kau seperti orang mati. Lihat sekarang, hanya dua botol dan kau begitu transparan. "

Tetsuya mendongak, dagunya linu lama bersandar di meja, dan ia tersinggung. Ia selalu tersinggung ketika mabuk. Orang asing itu menatap sesuatu di balik Tetsuya. Tetsuya berkedip, menyadari, atau mengingat bahwa ia bahkan belum tahu namanya. Ah, benar, mereka belum bertukar nama. Namun dunia mulai bergoyang lagi sekarang, tidak kencang, namun berputar dan malahan sedikit memudar, dan memblur seperti ketika saat akan tertidur.

.

.

 _Saturday 01.54 pm_

"Kau membaca pikiranku," Tetsuya berkata setelah beberapa lama, menyimpulkan poin, mengingat konvo mereka sebelum ini. Suaranya hilang timbul di antara ceguk, dan hingar bingar di sekeliling mereka, ia berbisik, "kau, clairvoyance?"

Tatapan pria ini kembali ke Tetsuya. Lekuk mulutnya sedikit nyinyir, mungkin ia juga sedikit mabuk. Tetsuya menghitung botol-botol di antara mereka.  
Sembilan, sepuluh-

"Clairvoyance my ass," umpat pria itu, ludahnya muncrat sedikit ketika ia begitu, namun masih tampan, terlihat tidak peduli, tidak sadar. Kini giliran Tetsuya yang dituding. "Kau yang bilang sendiri. Mengomel seperti wanita. Bukan salahku kalau kau tidak populer."

Sekarang, Tetsuya benar-benar yakin pria ini tak perlu lukanya untuk merayu gadis. Rambutnya yang emas terlihat licin meskipun angin sembab menerbangkan mereka. Seperti goldilock. Ya ya ya goldilock.

"Kau sudah selesai minum?" Itu pertanyaan retoris, namun pemabuk tak akan berpikir logis ketika mabuk dan berkata itu retoris, karena mereka lebih memilih untuk mengumpat dan menyuruhnya enyah.

Tetsuya memijat kepalanya, masih pening, matanya masih terpaku ke seberang. "Kau lihat asap di atas sana?" Ia menunjuk salah satu puncak gunung, mata goldilock mengikuti lambat, "well, kita bisa mati kalau terus di sini."

Tetsuya mengulang. "Mati. Boom. Pemakaman kolektif. Boom." Mungkin ia masih sedikit high.

Goldilock terdiam, seakan lebih mengerti maksud Tetsuya lewat boom boom itu. Apabila Tetsuya tidak lebih peka, ia tak akan tahu sebentar lagi pria ini akan jatuh dan tertidur. Dia sendiri tadi seperti itu. Instingnya berbisik, ia bersyukur tidak ditinggalkan di meja itu sendiri, dan mungkin mati juga sendiri. Ia meraih selempangnya, mengumpat karena masih saja pening, sembari menggeret goldilock pergi.

.

.

 _Saturday 02.33 pm_

Ia menerima tawaran rokok dari Goldilock. Anak kecil di belakangnya tidak berhenti menangis. Pipinya tercoreng noda, mungkin karena terjatuh. Seseorang pria mendekat dan memberinya lolipop. Tapi ia bilang ingin ibunya. Pria itu menghela napas, masih mabuk, bingung antara mabuk dan prihatin. Seorang dengan seragam menghampiri mereka, melingkupi anak itu dengan selimut, dan menuntunnya berdiri. Pria itu menolak selimut, dia bilang gerah. Pria itu melirik ke arah Tetsuya. Pria itu Goldilock.

Goldilock merogoh kantungnya, memberi kode dengan telunjuk. Seperti kasanova, Tetsuya pikir. Tapi kepalanya tetap ia dekatkan. Ujung rokok mereka bertemu.

Tetsuya sedikit kewalahan dengan asapnya, melepasnya, masih terbatuk-batuk. Seringai Goldilock tidak ditutupi.

Merengut, Tetsuya menarik kerah dusternya, tiba-tiba, mendekatkan diri, dekat dekat dekat. Lepas. Puas ketika mata emas itu terkejut. Kini mereka setimpal.


End file.
